My Eragon Movie
by Elvenstar Imrahil
Summary: Just a collection of ideas I got for how to do an Eragon movie properly. R&R please, just mind your language. On hiatus 'til school lets up a bit. Sorry.
1. The Opening Sequence

Opening Sequence for My Eragon Movie

Brom is narrating; "The sands of time cannot be stopped, . . ." blah, blah, blah. Begins with a wide shot of the Alagaesia map, then moves around to different places as Brom tells the tale of the Riders. Then, as Brom tells of the promising young Rider, Galbatorix, the camera zooms in on Uru-baen, pausing just long enough for the name 'Uru-baen' to fade and replaced with 'Ilirea'. As it zooms, the map becomes an actual landscape. Two dragons, one white, the other black, and their Riders are engaged in aerial combat. Finally, the black dragon clamps its jaws around the white dragon's throat, holds for a moment, then releases its grip. The black lands on a cliff face as the white plummets to earth far below. Miraculously, the white's Rider survived. He staggers to the dragon's head and tries futilely to rouse his dragon, oblivious to the _foomp, foomp_ behind him. He turns to curse the one who did this, then raises his arms as if to shield himself. He screams as the black dragon's ebon flames engulf him. Brom finishes: "So fell Vrael, last of the Riders." The camera rotates until the white dragon's body vaguely resembles an 'e', then the other letters of 'Eragon' appear as the ground fades to black.


	2. E F M E A

Eragon's First (Mental) Encounter with Arya

Eragon is standing in what looks to be a void. He is illuminated as if by a spotlight, but there is no light on the 'floor'. (This will probably have to be blue-screen. The actors can act out the scene, then the CGI people can fill in the blue with black.) Eragon notices another person in the void. (This is Arya. She is dimly lit.) He walks slowly towards the figure and reaches out to touch her arm. (Touching represents mental contact.) As soon as his fingers brush her skin, her eyes open and she is lit up all the way. The book describes her mind as being 'lucid and clear', so I'd like her 'mental appearance' to convey that.

I'm not quite sure how to do the daggers of Arya's mental assault, or Eragon's defense, but as for the stifling blanket, the blackness of the void can rise up and try to engulf him. (It would look something like the symbiote, only more an oozing liquid than a webby, clawing substance.) Right as Eragon is about to be swallowed by the void, he cries out, "Eka ai fricai un Shur'tugal!" I am a Rider and a friend! The blackness stops.

Arya looks surprised, then suspicious. (It would be nice if we could get a good face actor to play Arya.) The blackness recedes and the barriers around her mind lower. Eragon hesitantly reaches towards Arya again. This time, Arya reaches towards Eragon. Their fingers touch, then Arya grasps Eragon's hand. Eragon tries to pull away at first, fearing another attack, but the sudden onrush of Arya's memories and thoughts freezes him. During this, Eragon needs to look terrified, exhilarated and overwhelmed all at the same time.

Now that Eragon is completely freaked out, Arya asks, "Onr naem?" Subtitles will pop up providing the translation: What is your name? (I made up the word for name because I don't know the real one yet.) Eragon replies, "Eragon. Un ono?" And yours? (Not translated literally) As I have not yet mastered the ancient language, this is as much of the conversation as I could translate. At least there's no twirling. shudders involuntarily


	3. A Possibility for Durza's Downfall

A Possibility for Durza's Downfall

_Durza has just struck the blow that will give Eragon that nasty scar. Eragon is on his knees and trying to stay conscious. Zar'roc is lying on the ground next to Eragon_

Durza- (_circles around so that he is standing in front of Eragon_) I am terribly sorry if that hurt, (_fingers his sword_) but as Ajihad put a scratch on my weapon of choice, I was merely returning the favor. (_smiles evilly_) Now, where is that Dragon of yours?

Eragon- (_weakly_) No.

Durza- (_looks annoyed for a moment, then gets another evil grin_) Very well, my young Rider. But, for your refusal to cooperate, when I find that blue lizard of yours, I'll make sure that she suffers so much that she'll wish she had never hatched for a whelp like you! And when, at last, she begs for death, I will give it to her. (_slips the tip of his blade under Eragon's chin_) I'll drive my blade through your heart, killing Rider and Dragon in one blow!

Eragon- (_thinking while Durza is saying the line above, for the Rider is oblivious to everything except the pain_) Is this how it will end? I've failed everyone. Murtagh. Arya. Saphira. They will all be killed. The Varden will be destroyed, all because I couldn't defeat Durza. (_looks to Isidar Mithrim, high above_) It's all my fa--

_There is a bright flash of light from beyond Isidar Mithrim, then cracks begin to form on the underside of the Star Sapphire. A deafening report sounds throughout Tronjheim as the massive gem shatters. Thousands of dagger-like shards with a green haze around them are falling towards the distant floor. Saphira appears through the gaping hole with Arya on her back. Arya's palm is glowing with a nimbus of green magic; Saphira no longer has her belly-chest-neck armour. Saphira roars in rage, spitting tongues of blue-tinged fire._

Durza- (_Whips around and looks up. First he is surprised, then rage darkens his expression, for he suffered tortures no Man could endure because this Elf was rescued. He lifts a hand and points at the Elf, lips forming a single word that would spell her end_) Garj--

Eragon- (_grabs Zar'roc, stands up and prepares to strike the Shade_) _Brisingr! _(_thrusts the now-flaming sword through Durza's heart_)

Durza-(_Looks down at the fiery sword-tip protruding from his chest in shock. His sword falls from his grasp; his mouth gapes in an unearthly howl as he tries to dislodge Zar'roc._)

Eragon- (_releases his grip on Zar'roc's hilt and falls back, his energy completely spent_)

_Durza begins to turn into something like glass. Through his now-transparent skin, you can see dark mists swirling and writhing within him. the mists gather in his chest and break through the Shade's skin. The mists then separate into three individual entities and soar away, each whispering and sighing like a cold wind. Wherever the entities go in Farthen Dur, Urgals stop fighting, look around confusedly for a few moments, then retreat back into the tunnels from whence they came. A great cheer rises up from the Varden soldiers: Farthen Dur has been won!_

Eragon- (_looks up at the beautiful Dragon that is falling towards him and thought-whispers_) Saphira. (_passes out_)


End file.
